Acts of Randomness XD
by Jakotsu-Obsessive
Summary: You'll NEVER know!!! muahahahahaha!!!!!


Ok...this is my first post on here...and this is far from a drama...it's a comedy!! Flame all you want, Sessy lovers, but in this fic, he's GAY. I'm sorry...but Sesshoumaru and Jakotsu yaoi is HOT........what!!?!? T_T  
  
Jakotsu x Sesshoumaru duet...Jakotsu breaks out in song, and the reason is Sesshoumaru's new makeover!!!!!! Plus, just random things I'm sure they would NEVER say...like I said, welcome to flame, I could care less what you think.  
  
I do NOT think that the way Sesshoumaru and Jakotsu act is the way gay guys act...I have several gay friends and they are NOT flamers, I'm using the flamboyent gay STEROTYPE to add HUMOR....so HA HA HAAAAA do you haters. I dont like you shut up.  
  
Disclamier: Sorry, I do not own Inuyasha, Daria, American Wedding, Or whatever other references were used...yet...MUAHAHA *choke* *cough* *gag*......aahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! *passes out*  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Myoga, Inuyasha, and Rin: *sitting outside the beauty shop waiting for their 8th and 9th members to return*  
  
Jakotsu: *opens the door for Sesshoumaru* Don't he look just fabulous!?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *puts hand on his hip and flamboyently point to Sango and Kagome* You all fade miserably to my beauty.  
  
Sango and Kagome: *rolls eyes*  
  
Jakotsu: *stares at Sesshoumaru's long, slender, just waxed legs; a short black mini skirt with a black fitted tank top, that looked just wonderful with his white boa*  
  
Jakotsu: *slaps Sesshoumaru's ass and breaks out in song*: I like the way you do that right thurr, right thurr, swing your hips when you walkin, let down your hurr, ya hurr *runs hands thru Sesshoumaru's long white locks* I like the way you do that right thurr, right thurr, lick your lips when ya talkin, that make me sturr, make me sturr.  
  
All: O.O''  
  
Jakotsu: I'm thinkin bout slappin her up dirty, makin her mine  
  
Inuyasha: Her?  
  
Jakotsu: Look at her hips, Look at her legs, ain't she phat? I sure wouldn't mind hittin that from the back!!!!!  
  
All: O.O;;;;;  
  
Sesshoumaru: GIMME WHATCHA GOT FOR A PORK CHOP!!  
  
Inuyasha: WTF!??!  
  
Jakotsu: Oh shut up honey, just because I don't want you, doesn't mean you hafta get all jealous, like.  
  
All: O.o'  
  
Inuyasha: T_T  
  
Sesshoumaru: I love you Jakotsu, but...  
  
Jakotsu: But what?  
  
Sesshoumaru: BABY GOT BACK! *humps*  
  
Kagome: *jumps out and annoces to the others* OH MY GOD SANGO...look at his butt, it is like SO FIRM. I mean, he looks like one of those dog demons girl-boyfriends!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru & Jakotsu: *glares*  
  
Kagome: *laughs nervously* I mean't that with the utmost respect...*backs away*  
  
Inuyasha: Sometimes, I just like to STEAL!  
  
Rin: Gimme whatcha got for a pork chop! *humps Shippo*  
  
Shippo: O.O??  
  
Rin: XD  
  
Miroku: *sniffs the air* Do you smell something burning??  
  
Shippo: It's Jakotsu, he's flamming away...  
  
Inuyasha: Don't you mean flaming?  
  
Shippo: No *points to Jakotsu*  
  
Jakotsu: *to some random girl*...and with a little pink eyeshadow, honey you would look fab-u-LOUS  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: *gag*  
  
Inuyasha: INFEDAL!!!!!!!!!! *stabs tree*  
  
All: O.o??  
  
Sesshoumaru: Excuse me, why is there a tree in the middle of the road? I mean, HELLO!  
  
Miroku: *picks up random phone* No, EXCUSE ME!!! I said SIX PIZZA'S!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: The better for me to screw it!!!!!!!!!!! *drills screws in the tree*  
  
Kagome: Careful, Inuyasha, don't want the wood smurfs to get mad.  
  
Shippo: What color does a smurf turn when its choking?  
  
All: *thinking*  
  
Shippo: BLUE! HAHAHAHAHA HAHA HAHAHAHAHA HAAAHAHAHA! *passes out*  
  
All: *still thinking*  
  
Miroku: I like it when she shake it in the thong Oooh WEEE!!!! *shakes that groove thang*  
  
Inuyasha: I WANT TO BE A CARPENTER!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: You want to neutuer cows?  
  
Inuyasha: DON'T TOUCH ME IN THAT WAY *cries*  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm a PRIATE!!! HARRRR  
  
Jakotsu: I always knew you were a gay priate..ya little homo ^.^ *pats his head*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *glares*  
  
Jakotsu: WHAT!?! I was just SAYIN'...GOD  
  
Kagome: HAHAHAH THEY TURN BLUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Inuyasha: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOO FLYING CITRUS WEEDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bounces around on a pogo stick*  
  
Kagome: Think its the weed?  
  
Jakotsu: It's gotta be the puppy chow...  
  
Sesshoumaru: *slaps* DON'T TALK BOUT MY MOMMA!  
  
Jakotsu: *passes out* X.x  
  
Inuyasha: CALL 911!!!!!!!!!!!! HE NEEDS A VET! QUICK!  
  
Kagome: WHATS THE NUMBER!?  
  
Miroku: NO I SAID SIX PIZZA'S!  
  
Inuyasha: *hits him with a purple horse biscuit*  
  
Miroku: MAYBE I LIKED BEING A VIRGIN  
  
Sesshoumaru: LIKE A VIRGIN, TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!  
  
Jakotsu: *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke*  
  
Inuyasha: Why are you poking that old man?  
  
Jakotu: Crikey, ain't he beautiful! *pokes*  
  
All: O.o''  
  
Sango: Maybe...If I climb this tree...I can take a peak....at the strange, yet beautiful sausage in flight....  
  
Sesshoumaru: The Infidels Approach, Sir. THEN SMEAR THEM OUT OF THE SKY! You Want Me To Blow Them Up? EVEN BETTER!  
  
Jakotsu: NOT THE EVIL SPORKS FROM THE PLANET YOUR ANUS!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What?  
  
Jakotsu: Uranus  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes, sounds like home.  
  
Inuyasha: SWEET HOME ALABAMA!  
  
Jakotsu: You must work out!  
  
Inuyasha: No, no...humping old men is ONLY a hobby.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Brush, brush, brush your teeth, all for good hygien! Up and down and up and down--  
  
Inuyasha: And in and out and in and out---  
  
Sesshoumaru- STFU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shut the fuck up)--And floss until they're clean XD  
  
Jakotsu: Everyone hates me! Oh why did I have to wear that butterfly clip!?  
  
Kagome: It matches the moose in your caboose!  
  
Jakotsu: *slaps* Take that, Santa Clause!  
  
Kagome: Boombastic baby!  
  
Sesshoumaru: HALT! Who goes there!?  
  
Jakotsu: It was your momma's cousins sisters brothers daughters two hundred and forty second removed cousin!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ASSUME THE POSITION!! *holds up club*  
  
Jakotsu: *Super Hero Flex*  
  
Sesshoumaru: -____-'' NOT THAT ONE!  
  
Inuyasha: THIS ONE! *break dances*  
  
Miroku: Gimme an M! Gimme an I! Gimme a R! Gimme an O! gimme a K! Gimme a U! WHATS THAT SPELL!?  
  
All: PUMPKIN PIE!  
  
Miroku: NOOO! Don't make me get the paddle!  
  
Inuyasha: Love isn't about feelings, it's about shaving your balls!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm not a man, not yet a woman!!!  
  
Shippo: Hey cinnimon stick, wanna spice up my life? *thrusts*  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome can't see that kind of stuff! *covers her ears*  
  
Kagome: Don't make me say the S word!!!  
  
All: SEX!!!  
  
Kagome: -__-'  
  
Inuyasha: IT'S PARTY TIME!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Kato ba se!!!(it means like..let it fly or something like that) *strips*  
  
Jakotsu: BANANAN CHAIR!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: HOLY TESTICAL TUESDAY!  
  
Sesshoumaru: HAPPY HUMP DAY! *humps Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: I think Heaven is missing an angel -_~  
  
Kagome: AH! The bats of death have came for me!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Look at this key chain! It has a flashlight!  
  
Jakotsu: Wow, how do they do that!? It must be made with a computer!  
  
Inuyasha: Love is like a red rose, AND I'M A LITTLE THORNEY!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Shippo: If you were a booger, I'd pick you first!  
  
Rin: I'm queen of the kitchen!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: The word of the day is legs...wanna come to my room and SREAD THE WORD!?  
  
Shippo: HAHAHAHA, LEGS!  
  
Jakotsu: HAHAHAHA, WORD!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm proud to annonce that you have the intellegence of a brain dead baby monkey who parents were crack heads.  
  
Shippo: Damn gal bladder!  
  
Inuyasha: It's not a doll, IT'S AN ACTION FIGURE!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't disrespect my authori-TY!  
  
Ok, I ran out of random things to say....I'll add more later. If anybody has ANY homophobic remarks, I shall haunt you until the day you die!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH 


End file.
